This disclosure relates to an integrated circuit device used to support different applications by configuring via connections of a via layer.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Integrated circuit devices are used in numerous electronic systems. Computers, handheld devices, portable phones, televisions, industrial control systems, robotics, and telecommunication networking—to name just a few—all use integrated circuit devices. Integrated circuit devices may be developed using lithography techniques that pattern circuitry onto a substrate wafer that is diced to form a number of (generally identical) individual integrated circuit die. Each integrated circuit die for a particular application may include many different components, such as programmable logic fabric, digital or analog signal transmission circuitry, digital signal processing circuitry, application-specific data processing circuitry, memory, and so forth. The lithography techniques to form circuits on an integrated circuit die may involve using a variety of different steps, possibly including one or more photomasks (e.g., a photomask set) corresponding to that specific circuitry on the integrated circuit die. In other words, manufacturing an integrated circuit die that has a first functionality may involve a completely different process and/or photomask set as compared to an integrated circuit die that has a second functionality.